1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper pickup mechanism capable of picking up paper piece by piece.
2. The Related Art
A paper pickup mechanism is widely used in image process devices such as fax machines, copying machines and scanners. A traditional paper pickup mechanism realizes the process of picking up paper by a buckling device or a vacuum suction device. However, the above-mentioned paper pickup mechanism sometimes picks up more than one paper or fails to pick up any paper so that will result in paper jam or judgment of no paper and cause the image process device to stop working.
In order to overcome the foregoing problems, an improved paper pickup mechanism is provided to realize the process of picking up paper by an electrostatic device. However, the paper pickup mechanism equipped with the electrostatic device costs more to result limitation of range of application.